Everlasting Love
by Tigerlillyth
Summary: Rin grows up and she knows about her feelings for her Lord. Due to some circumstances they get unexpectedly close and Sesshomaru has a way to be able to love her forever after he realizes his feelings for her. But how will they confess to each other? Read if you wanna know :D rated T for a bit of killing in later chapters
1. 1: A debt to pay

**Hi guys :D here´s my very first SesshRin, so please many many comments to make me know how I´m doing. I love this pairing so much, I spent the entire weekend thinking of a plot :/ now I finally got one... :D**

**R&R, if you would be so nice :D**

** Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha (emphasize the IF) I´d be the happiest person in the world...**

* * *

( 6 years after Naraku´s defeat, Rin is 14)

Rin followed Sesshomaru through a dark wood and over a moor. The whole time, the wind tugged and pulled on her hair and kimono and the fog wouldn´t let her see ten metres ahead. But she wasn´t afraid, she was never afraid of something when her beloved Lord Sesshomaru was with her. The only thing she feared was to lose him and be alone again, but for now, he was here to protect her and she supported him wherever she could. The demon had taught her how to handle a katana and although she would never be a match for someone who was immortal, she could defend herself if she had to.

Sesshomaru glanced back at her to make sure that she was keeping up. Strange enough that he had allowed a human child to travel with him, but he had also come to like this at first unwanted companion. It felt like someone had sent her to him, ordering him to fulfill a duty and protect her, although he did not know why. She was becoming a warrior under his tutorage but also was she becoming a woman. But she would be a woman that wouldn´t bend under the stupid minds of normal mortals whose thoughts only lay at killing needlessly. That was his intention. To make Rin superior to those who shouldn´t have anything to say. To be able to defend herself when she went out into the wide world.

Suddenly Jaken shrieked, interrupting his masters thoughts.

"My Lord, there is something up ahead." He pointed into the fog with his twoheaded stick.

Sesshomaru didn´t even twitch. Step by step, he slowly approached what seemed to be a huge rock, before coming to a stand about five metres before it.

For a longer while he just stood there and looked at it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we here?" Rin asked curiously.

"Stupid girl" Jaken snarled," don´t you know that this is the famous cliff..."

"But there´s no cliff..." Rin gave back.

"Yes there is" the gnome pouted. "Just look a bit harder."

And in fact, when Rin narrowed her eyes, so as to see better through the fog,

she distinguished a small line on the horizon, where the grass just seemed to end, right behind one tall oak with many leaves.

"Yes, as I was saying,..." Jaken began, but he was interrupted by his masters cold voice.

"Jaken, take Rin back to the woods."

"My Lord..."

"Don´t question my orders, just go. Now."

The gnome shivered under that demonic glance.

"Yes, my Lord..." he turned around and hushed Rin, who was of course nosy to know what her master had planned. "Let´s go, Rin."

"All right." She smiled. "But only if you take a bath tonight, Jaken. You stink of old onions and burnt rice. Like a grandma."

"How dare you...you..." he cried while chasing after her into the direction of the trees shelter. She just giggled and raced him out of sight.

Sesshomaru snorted. That dwarf-like gnome was much too full of himself. Slowly, he pulled out Tenseiga and let it sink to the ground. Not letting his eyes leave the rock, he began speaking to himself.

"I am unarmed. No one is here but me. Come out and face me, I have something to ask from you."

He laid his hands on a piece of stone and closed his eyes. The stone started to tremble and suddenly a dragon´s head appeared and lifted it´s self from the ground. Bit by bit, the whole bolder turned into an old looking dragon with many scars and an broken claw at his right foot. Its tummy was covered with beautiful green pallets and the rest was light grey. His eyes were of a mystic blue and they narrowed when it saw Sesshomaru.

A deep growl arose from its chest, tickling the demons face.

"So, the elder son of the dog demon came for a visit, did he?" his jaws pulled into a grin.

"Long time no see, Sesshomaru, how´s your gnome pet? Did you grow since we last met? Ah, how long has it been, two or three hundred years?"

The dragon made himself comfortable amd rested his head on his paws. Now Sesshomaru could look him straight in the eyes.

Ignoring the amount of questions he was asked, the demon just told him his request with his everyday, welltrained pokerface.

"I have come to ask you something."

"Sure, just go ahead, make yourself at home. I´m sorry I can´t offer you a cup of tea but last time we met you blasted away my cave, along with my tea service, so right now, you´ll have to do with me. Ah yes, my beautiful teaservice..."

"Are you powerful enough to do a transformation?"

"Such a pity... It was bonechina..." the dragon sighed. "A transformation? Why would I want to transform anyone?"

"You have a debt to pay."

"You´re so tense, Sesshi, loosen up a bit" the dragon grinned.

"I hate repeating myself."

"Yup, I kinda know that feeling. Wanna talk about it?"

"And what is your answer?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow about a millimetre.

The gigantic creature sighed again. "There´s nothing like a good conversation, eh? Fine, I´ll do it. Who´s it gonna be? You know he or she has to be..."

"I know. I brought the person here earlier."

You could see that the dragon was surprised. "You mean..."

"Don´t talk about it." Sesshomaru warned coldly.

"I read the heart and I was really surprised. I understand though." He grinned, knowingly. "But you have to know that now is not yet the time. And it only works with the allowance of a free will."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly. "I know when it´s time. I will come back then."

Smirking, the dragon mumbled to himself "Well, well. So our cold hearted Sesshi has feelings after all." He closed his eyes again. And while the demon slowly disappeared into the mist again, without even saying goodbye, the dragon hummed himself to sleep.

"Seshhi,... Mhm...sitting on a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

And with that, the creature turned into a rock again, looking as stone-like as he had before.

Meanwhile, Rin and Jaken had made themselves comfortable in the woods. Rin had found a small stream and followed it up to a hot spring where she was now relaxing. Jaken had made a terrible fuss when she had begun to take off her clothes and had quickly turned away after a deadly glare of hers. In her way, Rin could look as scary as Sesshomaru, if she wanted. Must be the bad influence.

Jaken had lit a fire and was roasting a rabbit he had caught, while Rin carefully watched him out of the corner of her eyes. Just for caution she had collected a few stones the gnome would get in touch with if he dared to peek.

She sighed in delight when the hot water began to uncramp her muscles she had overstretched in training. With the warmth of the water and the wellness of a nice bath, her thoughts started trailing away. At the beginning, Sesshomaru had refused to give her an own sword. He hadn´t wanted her to swing a weapon, hurting herself and other people but she had worked hard on her persuasion until it had worked.

Now Rin began to realize that her master wasn´t going as easy on her lately as he had at first. Oh, the training had been a real pain, but when it came to fighting, he would never even graze her. No blood was ever spilled in the combats between them, there was either a quick knock-out or he would hold his sword against her chest and say "You´re dead. Again."

She smiled at these memories. Day after day she had learned to fight. Balancing the weapon, clearing ones thoughts of disturbing things, focussing on the goal.

The way Sesshomaru led his blade was as swift as the blink of an eye. He didn´t talk much, only during training he either scolded her or told her how to do it better, but Rin listened to every word he taught her. And now that Naraku was gone for long they were just roaming through the country, searching for something only Sesshomaru knew of. And now, she thought, he seemed to have found it.

She had stopped wearing her pigtail and she was in need of a new kimono, the old one was growing rather small, especially around her chest.

She sighed.

She knew she was turning into a woman but she couldn´t imagine going away, marrying some guy that probably fought for the army and staying at home.

True, she had lived with Kaede for a few years, and she liked some humans, like Inuyashas friends and the old Minoga, but her place was with Sesshomaru. It was like a half of her that would go missing, if she wasn´t with him. She wasn´t meant to be with humans, she only loved one single person, but she was painfully aware of the fact that that love was one-sided. She also knew that demons and humans wouldn´t work and that her Lord would never even think about such a thing, but he was the only thing that was important to her.

Jaken mumbled something that sounded very much like "Someone´s coming", but Rin had heard the footsteps a while ago and recognized him.

"It´s only Lord Sesshomaru." She replied calmly.

Yes, those were his footsteps. Slow. Thoughtful. And most of all, remarkably...mighty. Rin had no other word for it. It was just hard to describe.

Just like she had predicted, Sesshomaru returned and sat down by the fire, leaning against his fur.

He looked at Jaken. "Where´s Rin."

It wasn´t a question, it was an order to immediately spill out the information.

"M...m...my Lord, she... she´s... in the water.." Jaken stuttered, feeling very threatened by his masters expression.

Rin sighed one last time, then she stood up and climbed over the rocks that had surrounded the natural bassin with the hot water. In the shadow of the trees she put on her clothes again and joined in at the fire, next to Lord Sesshomaru. He looked at her with an uninterpretable gaze.

She let down her hair that she had put up, so as not to make it wet and stretched out her feet. It was summer, but sometimes a fire was not a bad idea to keep ones feet warm. She didn´t question anything Sesshomaru had done today, if there was something she should know, he would let her.

And to her surprise, Sesshomaru really said something.

"Remember this place, Rin. It´s important."

Astonished, she looked at him. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." she nodded.

"Set up a barrier." He was looking at the gnome. Jaken quickly scurried away and got to work. No one had realized that that had only been an excuse to talk to Rin alone.

"We won´t train tomorrow." he said quietly.

Rin nodded again. "Alright, master."

Sesshomaru showed an ever so small indication of a frown.

"Is that what I am to you?" he then suddenly asked.

"Do you really think of me as your master?"

Rin blushed heavily. She so badly wanted to tell him the whole truth, but the bit of commen sense that hadn´t been compromised by her feelings for Sesshoma-ru told her, that now was not the time.

With a broad smile, like the one she had worn when they had first met, and all the courage she could find, she walked over to him, sitting down on his lap, cuddling into his fur and wrapping her arms around him, like she had done once when she had been a kid. Maybe he thought this to be childish, but she didn´t mind. In her opinion, it was never to late to show the part of ones self that wanted to go back to the times of ones childhood.

And to Rin´s utter astonishment, after a little while, the demon actually passed an arm around her, holding her tight.

She took a deep breath to summon her courage for at least half of the truth.

He smelled so nice...

"Actually,... You´re everything I have." She whispered softly. "You´re my family, my big brother."

"Big brother indeed" he snorted, but Rin could hear that this thought wasn´t as unpleasant to him as he would like to show. She slowly fell asleep, still sitting on his lap.

When Rin awoke late that night, she realized that her head was comfortly layed on his shoulder, his fur covering her, to keep her warm and she felt something round her waist. It was Sesshomarus hand, holding her, so that she wouldn´t fall off the tree trunk she was now sitting on. Puzzled, she looked up at him, but only recieved one long thoughtful glance of him, that she interpreted as the order to go back to sleep again, which she followed, but only after thinking that some things were maybe about to change.

She didn´t remember when she had crossed the path from reality to dreams, but her sleep was light and her mind always alert.

Sesshomaru looked a while at her, at a loss what to make of this.

Her hair had grown long in the years, now it reached down to her waist. The warmth of her body wasn´t unpleasant to him and as he watched her closly, he noticed that she was starting to frown.

Her behaviour hadn´t changed that much, in her heart she was still a child that loved flowers and that was nice to everybody.

But something´s bothering her. Sesshomaru thought. She´s been different lately. Much more thoughtful.

The frown on her forehead grew into a very painful expression and her fingers clutched into his kimono while she suddenly started to cry.

"Please,... no..." she murmured, still in her dream.

Rin started to throw her head around and out of nowhere, she abruptely screamed, only to let her head sink again and cry on.

Sesshomaru then knew she was having a nightmare that really had gotten the better of her, for a behaviour like that she had never shown him.

Jaken scurried along, alarmed after he had heard the girl scream.

"My Lord, what..." he immediately stopped when he saw Rin next to his master and obviously in great pain.

"It´s nothing, Jaken, she´s having a bad dream."

"Oh, alright then. I´ll... go have a bath." He took Rin´s mocking as an excuse to waddle behind the stones and let himself sink to the ground. The look Lord Sesshomaru had given him, had unmistakably told him that he wanted to be alone.

Sesshomaru grabbed both of Rins shoulders and shook her.

"Rin, wake up."

Her head jolted up, just to see into Sesshomarus eyes that were staring at her.

"What,...I..."

A single tear ran down her cheek and fell onto the demons hand.

"Stop crying." He hated seeing her cry. It made him feel... angry. As if he wanted to protect her from everything that could harm her.

She quickly wiped away her tears. "I´m sorry, I..." she sniffed.

"You don´t have to apologize."

Leaning forward, she rested her head on his shoulder and calmed herself down.

"I was... dreaming...?"

"Yes, you were." Suddenly, his voice was so much closer.

"Stop thinking such things, Rin, I wouldn´t leave you behind."

She looked at him in shock. "Was I... talking?" Then she noticed, that her face was only inches away from his. Unwillingly, she blushed. The last of her tears dried away.

"Yes, you screamed."

Ashamed, she looked at the ground. That was her biggest weakness. Her fear of loosing him.

His eyes narrowed. Instinctively, he then leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I will protect you, Rin. But your fears you have to vanquish alone."

She nodded. Then, taking advantage of his proximity, she hugged him. Like before, he didn´t scold her or push her away, he just left her be.

Maybe because he even liked it.

* * *

**Me: Owwww, Sesshie is turning into a softie!**

**Friend: Isn´t that a bit out of character?**

**Me: IDIOT-CHOP! Just you dare ruin that sweet moment!**

**Friend: Fine, just don´t overdo it!**

**Me: I promise. Next chapter will be... well, let´s just say epic!**

**Jaken: How dare that little brat hug my master?!**

**Friend+me: Shut up!**

**Friend: You´re just jealous that she gets to be so close to him.**

**Jaken: You insolent little...**

**Friend: SHUT-IT-CHOP! **

**Me: Jaken, could you please bleed to death somewhere else, I just wiped the floor! Seriously, didn´t Sesshomaru teach you any manners?**

**Sesshomaru: I don´t take any credit for his misbehaviour.**

**Me+Friend: Yeah, Whatever. **

**Rin: Ohhhhhhhh, I soooooooo want to know how it goes on. WRITE FASTER! (death glance)**

**Me: YES, MA´AM! (hurries to the PC and writes like the devil)**

**Friend: Bad influence, huh?**

**(Sesshomaru just looks as cold as ever, turns around and walks away)**

**Rin: Sesshomaru-sama, why are you leaving?**

**Sesshomaru: Too much women´s talk.**

**Jaken: But Milord, I´m not a woman!**

**Sesshomaru: You don´t count, Jaken**

* * *

**End of Chapter 1,... now, how do you think things will turn out? Tell me in the reviews, I love those things :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Happy End

**Sooo, Here´s the new chapter... took it long enough though to find my approval, but now it´s here! **

**Maaaaaaaany reviews please ^^ thanks**

**disclaimer: I own... only my fantasies...**

* * *

(Jaken was sent on a tiresome, but important mission, Rin is now 18)

Rin was breathing heavily. Sweat ran from her forehead as she danced around her teacher, trying to find an opening. Swift footsteps and always cautious.

Sesshomaru glared at her. He too, was breathing faster than usual. Rin had gotten so much better, she could nearly be a threat to him. As the training went on, the wind got stronger and blew her sent over to Sesshomaru. He could smell her determination to fight and he wondered where she got the strength to move on. They had been fighting for one hour straight and she had gotten quicker with every move. Then with a quick battle of their blades, he nearly had her sword at his throat and only because of his demon strenght was he able to push her back.

She turned und ducked, danced and fought. It was very beautiful to look at and almost as deadly. Again the metal crushed onto each other and this time, she managed to make a move, but Sesshomaru turned himself and was now standing behind her, his face at her neck, his blade at her throat. He was so close to her that he could hear her heartbeat and listen to her breathing, suddenly having this desire to stretch out his hand and touch her...

He quickly pulled away and stared at his pupil. She looked at him, astonished.

"That was... good." he said slowly. "We´ll stop here."

Rin nodded. "OK" she panted and sat down in the grass.

Her master turned away and went into the wood. After walking a little while he stopped and clenched his fist.

What was that? He thought. Since that day when Rin had told him that she thought of him as a brother he couldn´t help but feel a little bit of pride everytime she grew better. Why did he have such a desire to be close to her? Her scent was still in his nose and it was driving him crazy. It was... like a drug to him. Whenever he smelled it, he knew that she was near him and he immediately felt better. What was it that made him feel like that? Why did he care so much about how she lived and where? And why couldn´t he just let go of her and live as before?

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He listened to the wind, blowing through the trees and the sound of the water, somewhere in the distance.

And he heard a small voice in his head that aswered all his questions in one go.

It´s because you like her. It whispered. It´s because you care about a human and you feel guilty of hating your father and brother for it when you are doing it yourself.

He opened his eyes again. The truth hammered in his head but he didn´t want to aknoledge it. Lifting his head to the sky he began speaking to his father.

"What was it that made you love her?"

He knew that nobody would answer but it gave him a feeling of peace when he did this.

"Was it her eyes that looked at you and you knew your fate was done?"

He was talking about Inuyashas mother that he had always been jealous about. His mother had never given him such love he had sometimes desired as most children do eventually.

"Or was it her way to understand you, although you didn´t even say a word?" he continued.

"Maybe even her beauty that impressed you?" He paused. "Because... now I know how you felt..." His fist still clenched, he suddenly hit a tree. It fell within seconds.

The wind rustled and he could feel something soft on his cheeks. He immediately knew he had company.

Inuyashas mother appeared in front of him. She was a ghost, but he was a demon and demons with his powers had the ability to talk to visitors from the other side.

"What do you want?" he asked with an unfriendly tone.

The ghost smiled. She was of a stunning beauty and her voice was as soft as you could imagine. "Now, now," she said," don´t be harsh on me. I know you would have wanted to see your father, but I´m sorry. That´s not allowed."

"Then why are you here." He couldn´t but wonder why the ghost of his fathers lover would actually come visit him, of all people in the world.

"I´m here to help you."

"Help me. With what? I don´t need..."

"You need someone to talk to, am I not right?"

Sesshomarus eyes narrowed. He hated beeing interrupted.

The ghost laughed. "Oh, you poor boy. You fell in love with someone you shouldn´t have. Believe me, I know."

Shesshomaru held his breath and clenched his teeth slightly. With a pokerface, of course.

"How do I know?Oh dear, It´s written all over your face. Aren´t you going to do something about it?"

"About my face?" the dog demon raised an eyebrow.

"No, about your feelings!" the ghost chuckled. He felt like his soul was like an open book to her and she could read every single of those feeling of his. Why was it of her concern, anyway?

Sesshomaru snorted. "You´re right. I care about her." And with that, he turned away, leaving his visitor alone. Inuyashas mother smiled. "He got the hint" she whispered. "Oh dragon, they´re coming."

The wind breathed one more time and she started to fade away.

Sesshomaru returned to the place where he had left Rin. She had lied down in the grass and was wondering why Sesshomaru had left so suddenly after their training. When she closed her eyes she could feel his breath on her neck and she blushed at the thought that she had actually enjoyed being so close to him.

When she heard his footsteps she sat up and looked at him eagerly.

With only a glance from him, she sprung to her feet and asked cheerfully "Where are we going?"

She had seen that look often enough to know that now was the time to pack her things and leave with him.

He only said "Fetch your stuff."

She nodded and came back a minute later with a small bag that contained everything she needed. Her sword at her belt, she walked up to him.

With a quick movement, the demon then took her hand and leapt into the air, taking her with him.

"What..." she went pale. He had never done this before and honestly, humans weren´t made to fly.

He grabbed her waist so that she wouldn´t fall.

"Rin, where´s the place I asked you to remember?"

She stared at him, dumbfounded.

"The...Oh, yes. Uhmmm..." She looked around the countryside but was a little distracted by the fact that she was so close to him that she could nearly see every sprinkle in his golden eyes.

Her heart started beating faster. His hand around her waist. Her hand in his other. This was definitely too much for a young heart to take.

But then in the distance she saw the silhouette of a tree that seemed rather familiar to her and she pointed in that direction. "There" she said. "There´s also that myserious bolder we visited last time. Is it important?"

But there was no answer. Sesshomaru headed towards it and put her down on the ground once he had landed. This time, she wasn´t sent away and she waited in excitement for something to happen. Sesshomaru seemed to fight with himself, unable to decide what to say.

Then he looked at Rin. The mist was the same as last time although it was summer and the wind was blowing coldly, too. Sesshomaru noticed that she was already shivering in her summer kimono.

With a sudden movement he pulled Rin towards him and covered her with his fur.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

Rin blushed. She could do nothing more than nod. He was giving away such a heat that she warmed up within seconds, but she didn´t dare move. She didn´t want to break this precious moment. All this was so strange and so unlike everything she had come to know about Sesshomaru.

"Rin," he said. "You have come of age. I can no longer expect you to travel around with me like a pupil."

Her eyes widened. "Are... are you... sending me away?" her eyes started to fill with tears.

Suddenly Sesshomarus voice seemed to sound so much softer. Maybe her imagination was showing off again, or maybe...

"No. I´m not." he said. "I´m giving you the opportunity to choose the life that you please."

"Sesshomaru-sama..."

You could see the pain in her eyes as she fearfully asked the next question.

"What do you want?"

"I don´t want to influence you."

"But I do", she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow. It was a new habit of his.

"I..." there was a long, thoughtful pause. "I have come to value your company, Rin. But the decision is yours alone."

"You don´t care" she stated sadly. "You don´t care whether I stay or go. If I stay, you´ll just have to endure me for another twenty years or so and if I go, you´re rid of me. Either way, I´ll go some day. Be it now or in a few years. To you, time is not the same..." she broke off and while burying her head in his chest, she began to sob.

Struck by her words, Sesshomaru stood still for a while. It was true that her time on earth was limited as a human, but that was why he had brought her here. Four years ago, he had rolled his decision in his head over and over again. He didn´t know what had possessed him to ask something like this from the dragon. It had been an intuition and a desire st the same time. He hadn´t been thinking clearly, but he didn´t know what else he should have done. A part of him told him, that, in the depths of his heart he had always wanted Rin to stay with him. If she chose to do so, he wanted it to be forever.

Then, out of a mere feeling, he raised a hand. And in that moment when his fingers touched her soft hair to stroke it, he knew. He knew that there was only one answer he wanted to hear, but he also remembered the dragons words.

_It only works with the allowance of a free will._

"Stop crying."

Rin froze at his touch. What is he... her thoughts went wild. His hand rested on her head, leaning it against his chest and Rin closed her eyes, forcing herself to stop.

"Why are you so desperate?"

With an abrupt movement, she lifted her head to look at him. And in that gaze he could see every little thought that was running through her mind. He was very suprised of the power her heart had on her.

With a painful expression she answered him.

"I´m... I´m afraid...to..."

"I said the choice is up to you. Stay with me if you so choose, or leave." Was that a smirk in his voice?

And at that split second, Rin got the hint. It _was_ up to her and she could wish to stay with him as long as she desired. She could tell him right here, right now that everthing she wished for was him and him alone. He hadn´t told her so to get rid of her, he really wanted to hear a truthful answer.

But could she afford to risk being a burden to him and letting him protect her?

_I´m a warrior now, _she scolded herself_, I can defend myself._

For the desire she felt in her heart, everytime his face crossed her thoughts or even just seeing him stand there, was so much stronger than the fear of death.

He was a demon. And moreover, he was a prince, for he was the son of the dog demon himself, the prince of the Western Lands. But for the ten happiest years of Rin´s life, Sesshomaru had been her family. And now, and probably for ever, he would be the one man she had chosen to love. So she made up her mind. Her decision was simple and it came truly from her heart.

"I wish to stay with you." She said. "As long as you want me to. I will fight by your side and I vow my loyalty only to you."

And for a short moment, it seemed as if Sesshomaru really had grinned.

"And I vow to always protect you." he suddenly claimed, his dark, soft voice filled with something that seemed like pride. His hand that had previously held her wrist now went up and his fingers closed around hers.

"I promised myself to keep you safe when you were a child and I won´t go back on my word."

He looked her deeply in the eye.

" For you are the most important person in my life."

His golden eyes, normally so cold and at times even evil, now gazed upon her with a gentle look. His words took their time to reach Rin, she was much too busy getting lost in his uninterpretable gaze.

"I... I am..." she started, but her voice failed her.

Unsuccessfully she tried to regain her voice, only to start stammering again.

"Rin" Sesshomaru murmured.

She swallowed. "Yes?"

"You don´t need to say anything." He lowered his head, cautiously.

The moment their lips touched, Sesshomaru felt that he would never be able to let her go again. She was his. For ever.

For thousand of years, he had been a coldhearted warrior, leading the armys of his father and only a human girl had managed what so many had failed to do:

To penetrate his heart, giving him the one thing, he couldn´t win in a battle. Love.

It wasn´t the superficial kind of love, it was much, much deeper, for their understanding of each other went way past the normal rules.

Her scent was messing with his senses and he swore himself to ensure that smile of hers, that he desired so much too see again, would never get lost.

She kissed him back so passionately and his arm around her waist pulled her even closer. It was as if they had melted into one, and although he was so tall, his heighth didn´t hinder him to softly, but demandingly claim her lips.

After a while she pulled away a little, her eyes still closed, so as not to wake up from an eventual dream, for she thought that reality could never have granted her such a luxury, her hands splayed on his chest.

"Rin" she heard him murmur, "do you wish to stay with me forever?"

Her eyes slid opened in shock. "But... you... That´s not possible, is it?"

"It is." His face was as stern as ever, but his eyes sparkled in a manner you could not overlook...

"What do I have to do?" She´d do anything. Everything.

This was the first and last time she really surprised Sesshomaru and he actually showed it.

"You really want to?"

"Yes, I do. I love you." The words just came out of her mouth. Before Rin actually knew what she was doing, she passed her arms around his neck and kissed him again. A single tear of joy ran down her cheeks and as they parted again, Sesshomaru wiped it away with his finger, as he stroked her gently.

He had never thought that a mere kiss from her could do that to his heart.

Her body leaned against his and every heartbeat echoed within his veins.

Carefully, he stroked her hair again. Like silk it ran trough his fingers.

Abruptely, he stopped. The ground had started to tremble and everything was moving.

"An earthquake?" Rins voice shook, but not because she was afraid.

Sesshomarus eyes narrowed.

"No, no earthquake..."

And then the dragon appeared. He gently nudged Rin in the back, causing her to scream in surprise. Her fingers clenched into Sesshomarus shirt and slowly, she turned around. Seeing the dragon, she immediately wanted to pull her sword, but something stopped her. It was something in the creatures eyes that told her that this was not an enemy. Sesshomarus hand pushed her wapon back into her belt.

"Don´t be startled. He´s not going to harm you" he told her. She slowly calmed down and let go of Sesshomaru in order to walk towards the dragon and carefully stretch out a hand.

As Rin stroked him, he grumbled in delight.

"Ah,... yes, if I think about it, I haven´t been stroked in about thousand years" he smirked.

"You´re like a little pet." Rin stated happily.

"And you, young lady, are quite wild, don´t you think? Seeing me and pulling your sword in the same instant?"

Rin blushed in shame "Uh,... yeah, sorry..."

"It´s okay, you get used to it after a while."

The young girl frowned. "Get used to what?"

"To showing your face and everybody running away, or wanting to kill you at sight, ain´t I right Sesshomaru?" the dragon replied, smirking in the dog demons direction.

He didn´t show any reaction. Rin grinned in his stead. "Then, what do you have to do with me staying with Sesshomaru forever?" she whispered.

The dragons eyes twinkled. "Ah, yes, you´re right." He paused and looked at Sesshomaru again, as if he was expecting him to explain the situation, since it had been his request.

Sesshomaru slowly nodded once and went up to her, laying one hand on her shoulder.

"Rin, if you choose to stay with me... forever, you have to... change..."

"Into a demon?" she finished his unspoken thoughts.

The dragon nodded. "Yes, into an immortal beeing, mightier than a human, powerful enough to equal rivals."

Now Rin understood why Sesshomaru had been giving her a little harder training in the last few weeks. _As if he had known..._ she thought.

She closed her eyes to calm down her thoughts.

"What do I have to do?"

"Know, that changing into a demon means giving up your existence. Your feelings, even your thoughts may change. And the process might kill you. Maybe. Probably."

Rin looked back to Sesshomaru. "Love is stronger." She smiled.

"Rin, you don´t need to force youself. I wanted to give the chance of eternity, but you don´t have to give your soul for it." Sesshomaru warned.

"It´s up to me, right?" As cheerful as ever, she gave him one last kiss on his cheek, before the dragon nodded to Sesshomaru and started to breathe in Rin´s direction.

A blue smoke escaped from his mouth, forming a bubble around her and lifting her in the air.

Sesshomaru glared at the gigantic creature, one hand at his sword. "If somethings happens to her..."

The dragon shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, I get killed, got that."

The dog demon just growled.

* * *

**Sooo, will Rin survive the transformation? Of course she will ;) but in what form? Let´s just keep that for the next chapter... :D anyway, how did you like the ghost of Inuyashas mother? I like her, although I don´t know what she´s really like,... many reviews please :D**


End file.
